


The Ring

by Spiral_Downwards



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clueless Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiral_Downwards/pseuds/Spiral_Downwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to get a ring on Castiel's finger. Castiel doesn't understand the point of the piece of metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes season 6 and beyond didn't happen.

Castiel stared down at the ring that he was holding in slight confusion, "But Dean what purpose does it serve and why must it never leave my finger?"

Dean blushed slightly but forced his embarrassment down, he would be damned if he came this far just to give up.

"It's a hands off sign Cas, a back off or you'll be eating lead kind of warning," he informed the still befuddled angel of the lord.

"Does it hold some kind of magical or demonic powers," Castiel asked his eyes widening, while suddenly becoming fascinated with the ring and presumably checking for said powers. He quickly frowned. "I can sense no special powers Dean. It's only a band of metal."

Dean resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. Maybe he should have taken Sammy up on his offer to help explain the finer points of certain traditions and the meanings behind them.

Now, Dean wasn't exactly a traditional sort of man, but come hell or high water he was seeing a ring on his angel's finger. He wanted Cas' relationship status to be undeniable and obvious to a painful degree. It had become a predominate fantasy constantly playing in the back of his mind and it would help with the jealousy that was constantly brewing in his stomach whenever anyone came within five feet of the oblivious trench coated angel. Now, if he could just get Castiel to understand.

"It doesn't have any powers, Cas. It's-"Dean started to explain.

"I believe I have already stated its lack of supernatural ability, Dean," Castiel helpfully reminded the oldest Winchester.

Dean felt his eye twitch, "Look Cas the ring is just a ring!"

Castiel pouted at Dean's angry tone of voice, "I am aware, Dean. I have stated that multiple times now. Perhaps, if you gave me a little time, I could find you a suitably enchanted ring. I believe I read of quite an interesting ring in a book Sam showed me."

"Cas! Damn it, you're doing this on purpose," Dean glared heatedly at the moron looking innocently back at him. "It's a ring. It doesn't have any _magical_ powers. It doesn't turn you invisible or make you invincible. You put it on your finger and you _don't take it off_! End of story."

"But _why?"_ Castiel asked tilting his head in utter confusion, while Dean cursed the fact that anyone could look as adorable as the blue eyed moron.

"Because you love me. That's why." Dean flushed a deep red as he realized what had left his mouth, but he refused to take his words back. He pouted as he glared determinedly at the angel in front of him.

Castiel's eyes widened before he smiled and enveloped Dean in a gentle hug.

"It will never leave my finger," Castiel promised as he slid the ring onto his vessel's finger, "I swear it."


End file.
